Letter of Resignation
by Mojotheomegawolf
Summary: To new fans: Thank you for stopping by and reading my stories. For old friends: Thanks for everything.


Well guys, this is it. My final day on this site has come and now that it is here, I find it hard to put my thoughts into words. I don't know how it is that I could possibly convey to you how lucky I was to have your audience, how truly blessed I was that you guys actually liked my crummy little stories, or how truly sad I am to have to leave you guys forever. You've all impacted my life in many ways that I will likely never forget, from boosting my confidence and allowing me an audience to show how much I could grow as a writer, to providing for me a channel through which to convey all of my darkest moments. We've laughed together, and we've cried together, and somehow through it all, I've managed to touch some of your hearts and inspire you to do things that are even greater than my own ability. I never thought that I would be a voice of reason or inspiration. Truth be known, I didn't think I was gonna last more than about a year before I finally called it quits, but it's been over five now, and I've become at least a semi-well-known name on this site. And I owe it all to you guys. Without your audience, and without your wonderful reviews, I probably wouldn't have gotten past my second story.

Now, I'll move on to a more personal note: to those friends that I have gained on this site, I say farewell, and may your days bring you nothing but the deepest joy and good fortune. And to those whom I have either lost or abandoned I'm sorry. I should not have so easily cast you aside as if you never meant anything at all to me. I know that it may be too late to mend what has been hurt, but if nothing else, it would mean the world to me if you would accept my most solemn of apologies, and understand that it was never anything you did wrong. I don't know why I did as I have done. I guess I just wasn't ready to have people of your caliber in my life. As is in the terms of my retirement, I will no longer reply to PMs (with the exceptions listed later on) but if there is anybody out there who has something to say to me, be it a farewell, or that you want to rip my head off, say what needs to said and I will accept it, but it will end there- just as my time on this site has come to an end.

I know that through all of these complex years I've made a lot of commitments which have and will now forever go unfulfilled, and for that I am sorry. I know that my story completion rate is pathetic when stacked against the amount that I have written, but perhaps that can change.

As my last wish, I would like to open up any stories I have which have gone unfinished to any authors who wish to absorb them and bring them to their end. If any are interested in claiming the rights to one or several of my stories, send me a PM with your request and I will turn them over to you. Since these stories will be made yours, you will be granted creative freedom to do as you please. However, stories with the (ask about plot) label will be granted less freedom than those marked (creative freedom). What this means is that for stories labeled (ask about plot), I have a plot set in motion and a plan as to where I want the story to go, but however you wish to carry it down the path to its completion is entirely up to you so long as it does not stray too far from the designated plot. Stories that are open for absorption are:

The Weight (ask about plot)

The Missing Links (creative freedom)

Pick Your Poison (creative freedom)

Where the Soul Goes (ask about plot)

An Unforeseen Fate (ask about plot)

The First Cycle (creative freedom)

Betrayal (ask about plot)

The Two Faces of the Half Breed (ask about plot)

What Ails You, Humphrey Long? (creative freedom)

A Hero in the Making (creative freedom)

White Gold (creative freedom)

Two Worlds has been taken by Drewdog203

Faith of the Wolves (creative freedom)

Meanwhile has been given to OwenStarr

Lemon-based stories such as Lemonade, Taken, and Heat in Jasper will never be completed by myself or anybody else. I plan to remove these stories from my profile tomorrow, so If you enjoy these stories, I recommend you copy and paste them into your documents before they disappear for good.

Now, here are a few story ideas that I never got off the ground and are available for absorption as well. The only condition I have is that you give me credit for the idea. As former authors on this archive, I'm certain I can trust y'all not to plagiarize my ideas and call them your own, but it has happened before.

The first story up for grabs is one I desired to call "Genesis." This story was set to be an Alpha and Omega origin story about Kate and Humphrey, including an in-depth look at their pasts prior to the first movie and exactly how their stories would eventually wind up tying together. To old fans of mine who have paid attention, there will be some familiar stuff involving Kate's past which I have covered over the course of various stories, but this will provide a deeper look into who she was and why she is who she is today, so we will start with hers.

Kate's Backstory

Kate was born first, so she was the alpha of the litter. Lilly was also a candidate to be an alpha female, but she elected to be an omega because she did not like violence or blood. Their youngest brother Jake would have been an alpha like his sister, but one day he fell ill and Kate was left in charge of watching him. She was tempted by her friends into leaving him to go swim. She was only a pup. She was gone and while she was gone, the den collapsed with Jake inside of it and he was crushed to death. Shortly thereafter she meets Humphrey, and the two of them strike up a friendship. They both have something in common because they both lost someone important to them.

Later on in life while she was in alpha school, she was ostracized because of her seeming lack in talent, but then she met Daniel, a pup who also was ostracized because of his sexual orientation. They became friends and had each other's back in alpha school, but it turns out it was all an act. Daniel pretended to be a homosexual in order to gain Kate's trust. Once this was accomplished he raped her. Kate was distraught by this, but she never came forward about it because she was scared. Her hatred for Daniel grew until one night she killed him. His body was never found, but the act of murder, and everything else she had to put up with as a pup- from being forced into responsibility, being partially responsible for her brother's death, and being raped- seemed to drive her training. She needed a way to cope with everything she had been through, so she trained and trained until she became the best alpha in the pack, someone at whom the others would look and be proud. Through her complex childhood, she befriends Humphrey and confides a lot into him. He helps her and she starts to develop feelings for him, but their social classes divided them.

Next we have something entirely new. Those of you who are familiar with my stories "In the Negative" and "Meanwhile" may be thinking that I interpret Humphrey's past as it was interpreted in that story, but that is far from the case. His past was so messed up in that series simply because it was vital to the plot I had set for it. This is completely different.

Humphrey's Backstory

Humphrey is born early to a pair of alpha parents, and they fear that he won't live due to his premature birth. Ever since they first discovered that they were going to be parents, they planned on their pup being a proud, strong alpha, but when they discovered that he was going to be an omega, their plans changed. Humphrey received his name for the new plan that his parents had set for him. They could sense that a war was imminent between their pack and the Eastern pack, and they did not want him to follow their example of hatred. They wanted him to be a warrior for peace, and henceforth named him Humphrey, which is translated as "Peaceful Warrior."

Humphrey grew up as any omega pup would, but when he reached an age of about a month, his father, and another wolf, Damon, with whom his father Malachi had a tense past, are discovered to be missing. It is at this point that Humphrey meets Kate, through Winston and Eve, and Kate acts as Humphrey's voice of comfort when the worry about his father grows too much to bear. This of course all occurs after Jake's death. Their commonality with loss draws them together. Nobody in the Western Pack knows what happened to Malachi and Damon. They just disappeared without a trace, but they were both tranquilized by contracted poachers and sold to an underground dog-fighting organization where they would literally have to fight for their lives.

Back in Jasper, there is still no sign of what happened to Malachi and Damon, and the stress begins to take its toll on Rose, Humphrey's mother. She becomes involuntarily bulimic, as the stress of having to raise a pup on top of having a missing mate caused her to eat too much, which would then lead her to vomiting. Humphrey, despite the situation with his father, is beginning to take a liking to Kate at this point.

Time rolls slowly by for Malachi and Damon, and not once did things ever get better for them. They had been isolated and tormented by the humans, then forced to kill other dogs simply for sport. Damon seemed to like this, but Malachi was deeply bothered by what he was being forced to do. Eventually, Malachi and Damon are scheduled to meet on the field of battle, and finally the two are crated up in the same room. The two of them get to talking, and eventually Malachi manages to work out an escape plan.

Back in Jasper, over a month has passed, and with still no sign of Humphrey's father, Winston legally declares him and Damon dead and they dig out a pair of empty graves for them. Rose and Humphrey are both devastated by the news, but Rose had nobody to help her through this, as her rock was the one she had lost, so she did not cope nearly as well as her son.

A week later, Malachi and Damon meet out in the ring to fight, but in actuality, they begin to set their escape plan into play. However, just when it seems as though they are going to escape, Damon betrays Malachi and leaves him mortally wounded, then escapes with his life. Malachi will later die of his wounds.

Rose's condition gets worse and worse every day, to the point where eventually she loses her mind and Winston declares her unfit to continue to raise Humphrey, so he has him legally taken away from her, and has Rose admitted into the pack's den for psychiatric care. Humphrey detested the arrangement and refused to go, but he is eventually removed forcefully and taken to temporarily live in Winston and Eve's den until foster parents could be arranged. Multiple times he tries to sneak out to find his mother, but he is always caught. Eventually, Winston arranges Humphrey to live with Jack and Mary, two wolves whom Winston knew were incapable of having pups of their own due to infertility on the behalf of the female. Humphrey initially resents the arrangement, but eventually comes to call Jack and Mary his parents, though they never have the same bond as he did with Malachi and Rose. When Humphrey is older, he is allowed to visit his mother in the psychiatric ward, and he does so as often as he can throughout the course of his life, but unfortunately, about two months before the events of the first movie, Rose passes away

And that's about it. I sincerely hope that everybody who read this has a great life, and I'll keep ever hopeful that maybe someday our paths will cross again. For the last time, this is MTOW. Farewell and God Bless.


End file.
